Monsters
by Too Young to Feel This Tired
Summary: 43 kids entered the Academy, only 1 survived, or so Five thought. She watched him for a moment her gaze changing from angry and heated to unfazed again before she looked away from him, 'You're nothing like me.' 'And you're everything like me.' 'No, I'm not. So kill me or get off me. I have work to do.' Fiveya week 2019 Prompt: No Powers AU – 27.8.2019


**Title: Monsters**

**Summary: 43 kids entered the Umbrella Academy only 1 survived, or so Five thought. **

_**She watched him for a moment her gaze changing from angry and heated to unfazed again before she looked away from him, 'You're nothing like me.'**_

_**He frowned at that, 'And you're everything like me.'**_

_**She shook her head, 'No, I'm not. So kill me or get off me. I have work to do.'**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own TUA**

**Fiveya week 2019 Prompt: No Powers AU – 27.8.2019**

* * *

_Maybe there's a universe out there — happening now — where we end up together. Maybe there's a universe where I'm the right person for you. Where I adore every nice thing you did for me without starting to resent you. A universe where you actually end up with someone who appreciates you. Where both of us can shed our baggage and curiosity and issues. If you think of it all this way, then it's like neither of us did anything wrong. You just found me in the wrong universe. That's all. Because you could have loved me forever. And maybe in another universe, I let you.― Gaby Dunn_

* * *

_'Congratulations, number Five, you are our new champion,' _he remembered the man saying almost seventeen years ago as he watched him now drinking the coffee in his usual coffee shop.

He didn't age well. Then again most old people didn't.

Number Five looked around and scanned the area. This was not his usual line of missions, and it showed given how annoyed he felt about it. Most of his mission involved finding the cleverest ways to ends someone's life and cover it up like an accident not to babysit old-timers who were getting paranoid and thought they were being followed.

Honestly, when his Handler told him about the mission, he thought she was joking. He was their best killer and she wanted him to play nanny. He voiced his thoughts, but all in all, accepted the mission. He never declined. He didn't see the point of it. Everything else in his life felt boring. When he was working it gave him something to do. It gave him time to think. Normal life activities weren't stimulating enough for him. He told his psychologist as much when he suggested crossroads or to play trivia games. It was for the show. The Commission just wanted to make sure about his mental state and if he was still up for the job. He wasn't sure why they bothered.

The man walked out of the coffee shop and Five followed in close but no intrusive distance. The man knew he was followed but paid him little to no mind. It was better this way. It gave him more access to look around.

It was the third day that he was watching him and so far didn't come across anything suspicious. Maybe it was all in the old man's senile head.

There were people walking around the man as they were on a busy street, but everyone looked interested in their own things rather than at some old man. Five notice one guy though. He seemed to speed up and walk closer to the old man.

_Finally, something was happening. _

Five speeded up as well and went to follow and see what he would do. The man got close, but at the last moment, he seemed to take interested in a woman walking in the opposite direction greeting her and chatting with her.

_Another false call. _

Five followed the man to his car. He noted that his chauffeur wasn't smoking outside as he usually was, but that wasn't as suspicious as when the man turned around and looked at him, 'Thank you that will be all, Number Five.'

He rose his brows as it was not up to him when Five would stop following and honestly he wasn't planning too.

'I'm supposed to meet with someone and discuss some private matters,' explained the man.

'If you mean your mistress who lives down the street, don't worry I won't walk inside,' replied Five not impressed with how the man tried to blow him off.

The man didn't look pleased but have accepted the situation as well because he got into the car. Five was tempted to roll his eyes at the man idiocy, but just sighed and got into the car as well.

Both of them ignored the chauffeur as he drove them to place before again telling Five to stay in the car.

Honestly, Five couldn't care less about who was his mistress, he just wanted to finish this mission and move to the next one already feeling the familiar feeling of needing to satisfy his thirst for blood.

He looked at the chauffeur as he chewed onto his gun probably in the process of trying to quit smoking. Five went to imagine how many ways he could end the man to kill some time. Strangle, stab, break his windpipe. How many ways he could do it to make it look like an accident? A car crash of course. Maybe poison his gum and give him stage four of cancer?

Five spotted the cleaning lady walk out of the building. It was a bit too early for her, wasn't it?

He was close to twenty-two possible ways when all of a sudden he heard something broke inside the apartment above them. It was the second floor, and he only heard it because the woman must have opened the window but he did. Something was going on.

He got out of the car and ran up the stairs not bothering to explain to the driver what happened. The apartment building belonged solely to the woman. No doubt a generous gift from the man for years of relationship.

He found her in the large living room area. She was unconscious but not dead. Whoever did this didn't want to kill her.

He quickly pulled out his gun and looked around the room before entering the bedroom. The man was on the ground with a wound in his neck bleeding out fast.

Five got close and pushed his handkerchief against the man's wound as he said, '_Seven_.'

He frowned, 'What? Who did this?'

_'Seven...,' _he said before he stopped moving the life in his eyes gone as Five saw it disappear many times before in his victims' eyes.

He was silent for a moment before he rushed out.

'Call to the Commission,' he told the chauffeur, 'Say it's code 432. Did you see anyone leave while I was in?'

'Just the cleaning lady.'

'Where?' demanded Five and the man nodded someone down the street, 'But she left before. She left like five minutes before.'

But he didn't waste time and run.

_Seven_

* * *

Five finally caught onto her in the back of an alley.

'Hey!' he called and the woman stopped. There people walking in the streets but no one seemed to saw them or pay attention to them. He could kill her if he wanted to, but he wanted to know if the man was right.

Very slowly the woman turned around. She was petite around her late twenties or early thirties. She couldn't be more than 5'1. Dark brown hair and brown eyes. She looked _harmless._ The type of person who you would look at once and pass-by not giving any significance to. She was dressed like a cleaning lady. Nothing fancy. Nothing to pay attention to and be able to describe to the police.

_She was good._

_But he was better._

Everything about her said harmless, but he was doing this for too long than to think so.

When the man called her a number it was like a blast from the past reminding him of his life in the _Academy_ AKA Commission's school for gifted killers. Reminding him of what he needed to do in order to survive, to become the best. 43 kids and he was the only one who made it out. Talk about achieving greatness.

She watched him carefully, tense and ready to fight or fly. So far she chose to stay. She must have been a bit curious herself.

His mission was to protect the old man. He failed. He should kill her or bring her in, but he wanted to know. He needed to know if she was who the old man said she was. It was impossible though.

'The man called you Seven,' he said trying to see her reaction, but she didn't give away one, just remained looking at him.

The woman shrugged her shoulders seemingly showing no interest in a conversation quickly shooting down his try. 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

He observed her after that. Somehow his babysitting mission turned into a road down memory lane and analyzing the cleaning lady's every move like she was his next target.

Everything from her appearance to her movements spoke _harmless_ and _nonthreatening_, but he knew from experience all the best agents looked that way. Could it be that the Commission lied? Could it be that he remembered it falsely?

_**No**_

There were 43 kids together, and he had to break and eliminate every last one of them to survive, to be the best, to become the perfect agent for the Commission.

He blinked realizing he was smirking not even sure why. It was a very strange day.

It was then that something happened, he wasn't sure what, but he sensed her jerk a bit and looked directly at him. She didn't say anything just watched his face, but it was in that moment, that he realized she _recognized_ him as well, and her passive look changed in a matter of a second to something alluring and dangerous before she gripped something inside the pocket of her jacket no doubt the knife she used to kill the old man.

She pulled it out probably as she analyzed the situation and his posture and realized she would have to kill him to get out of here.

He couldn't help but frown. So he wasn't wrong. She had to be just like him. She looked so harmless, and he didn't recognize her as Seven, but then again, he couldn't even remember which kid was Seven anymore.

_But she was alive! She was here and alive! It wasn't possible! He killed everyone, and if not him then someone else did. He was the winner! He was the one who survived and won!_

But the way she held onto the knife left little for denial. He recognized the move. He could feel it in his bones. She was like him. She was raised like him to see everything as a trap as a threat, always stay sharp, never lower your guard, kill everyone to survive, finish the task, end the mission, report back.

_**She was Number Seven.**_

Her shoulders were tense as she watched him. Everything in her posture screamed that she was ready to fight, to defend herself. He could tell she was calculating her chances behind her brown eyes. They were pretty low, but he knew how motivating a chance of survival was.

He couldn't remember her. He couldn't picture her. Did he try to kill her? Did one of the other kids? It made no sense. They said he won. The old man congratulated him little after he choked to death the last other boy, twenty-one or was it eleven? He couldn't remember, but he was the only one left. He was the last one standing so how could she be alive. Was it another mission? Did he not come here randomly? Was it a test of loyalty from the Commission?

How would she react if he reached for his gun? Would she throw the knife and run or try to fight him for it? He couldn't help but feel a bit of a thrill. Even if she was in the _Academy_ only briefly she had to be trained. At least a little bit. She managed to disguise herself as an employee of the man's mistress and kill him. She had to be at least decent if not _good_. Maybe for once, he would have a challenge. He felt his body hum with a thought of actually having a decent opponent for once.

Five didn't touch the gun instead he put his hands up so she could see them.

'It's a pleasure to meet you, Seven.'

Her eyes didn't look anywhere away from him, but he knew she saw everything around them just like he did.

He smirked at her again.

Five knew he could still kill her if he wanted to. Even if she would get a chance to cut him or stab him, he was better than her. Her hands weren't as steady. She was breathing harder than before, he saw her chest moving quicker.

Both of them were waiting for something. The first one to attack?

_**No**_

Even if he was hyped by the situation, Five had a feeling they wouldn't actually fight. It was confirmed when he felt his phone rang. The Commission cleaners no doubt arrived at the scene and they wanted answers.

_**Rude! Didn't they know he and she were having a lovely little staring contest about how will jump each other's throat first?!**_

Seven watched him carefully waiting to see what he would do. She must have heard the vibration of his phone. He didn't bother answering for a moment before he picked the phone up and smashed it against the alley.

She jerked a bit but didn't run away looking at the phone and then at him.

'There's a tracker inside.'

'Naturally,' he agreed with her.

She watched him for a moment before he saw that she made a decision behind her eyes and ran. Cursing to himself but also smirking like a maniac he ran after he feeling the thrill only grew.

He caught onto her in a couple of alleys over grabbing and smashing her against the wall before she flipped their position and held out the knife keeping a distance between them much to his displeasure. But he noted with joy that she was very quick.

'I thought we were just playing,' he told her, the smirk still present on his face enjoying how tense and on high alert she looked. Her eyes stared hard at him while she kept on holding onto the knife.

'And here I thought you came to kill me,' she said her voice firm but quiet as she didn't want anyone to hear them.

Five watched her, 'If you really thought that you would have already run, or try to stab me with that little knife of yours,' he told her calmly as a matter of fact.

'You definitely wouldn't stick around chatting me up in an alley.'

She frowned at him her eyes changing. She was pissed now. He supposed he hit a nerve. Until now she looked more or less tense but remained calm not giving away any emotion he could decode. Now she was letting the mask slip a bit.

'You don't know me, _Number Five_,' she said purposely saying his full name which caused his smirk to fall a bit. So she knew exactly who he was. He wondered if she was there. If they took her before someone would kill her or if she just managed to run away and they didn't want to encourage others to try and run. He couldn't help to feel a little bit of envy toward the woman.

_**She got out.**_

She got out while 41 kids died. Did she deserve it? He won and he always took it like that a win which he had achieve to stay alive, but she _got out_. She was here in the world outside of Commission living her life the way she pleased not bound to them in any way.

He shook his head feeling a bit different about her now before he stepped away from her, 'Have a good day, _Number_ _Seven_.'

She blinked at him the knife still in her hand, but he could tell he surprised her by suddenly deciding to leave.

She watched him carefully as he turned around and went to the back of the alley to leave her alone.

He turned around and looked at her. He could still kill her if he wanted to. There were only a few steps between them and he had a gun unlike her with that little knife. If he wanted to he could easily jump over to her or maybe even just grab her and drag her to him. He would pull out the gun and shot her before she had a chance to break free from him and be once again the only child to survive the Academy. Perhaps he would grab that knife she held onto so dearly and stabbed her with it just because she was holding it so tightly.

_**Hm...yes, that would have been an interesting way to end her.**_

He smirked more to himself than her and went toward the end of the alley again already knowing he would say he lost her in the crowd and that he lost his phone in the chase. If anyone would have a problem with it, they wouldn't voice it, and if they did he would lie easily.

But he didn't really feel like killing her. He didn't know if she was a part of some bigger plot for the Commission or if she just _got_ out although he still couldn't imagine that. Still, it was something to think about a mystery, a new personal mission for him, and he would enjoy it. It was something to break the circle of boredom for a while. She was something new and interesting which he wished to explore.

He would have a shower, a few hours of sleep, some coffee and come back to kill her, or maybe he would just come to see her, or maybe he would never come to see her again. Suddenly the world was full of possibilities for Number Five. He didn't feel that life was dull anymore. He might have a new hobby.

* * *

It all went according to his plan. Although his Handler and the Commission were displeased about the old man's death his work for them was in the past and the whole babysitting was just an act of goodwill for the years of service.

Personally, Five couldn't care less as he was already more intrigued about his newest personal obsession. If the others thought it could be one of the children from the Academy they didn't say. They probably thought they were all dead as well. If he wanted to get to the bottom of it, he needed more information.

He started to gather all he could about the program and the kids, in secret of course while also keeping tabs on the woman. Like he thought. She was good. When he grabbed her it was to put trackers on her. She found one of his trackers immediately and left it in the alley, but the other one remained in her jacket and then in the location of a warehouse. Her little homebase no doubt. She wouldn't trust him to show it to him on his own, and he didn't feel like fighting or torturing her right then.

The warehouse was mostly abandoned and looked like there wasn't anyone around for a couple of years, the second floor, however, had a secret room, where Five found multiple research old newspapers and files and photos of the members of the Commission, old and new, and the Academy. Including the photos of the children and their personal files.

So the woman was a vigilante out for revenge for those who died, wasn't she?

Well, this definitely proved to be interested. He looked at his own picture and file with interest only to know what she thought of him not about his past. What would be the point to know where he came from? Wherever it was he was given away to the Academy.

He decided to leave for now and come later when the woman was around.

However, just as he was almost out of the door, he felt someone grab the back of his suit kick him into the shin.

Or maybe he did underestimate her as she managed to sneak up on him or hide in the room the entire time.

He grabbed her wrist and the two of them ended up on the ground as he tripped her, but it was momentarily because both of them got up in a matter of seconds.

She punched him into the face before he had time to block it which he retaliated y when he grabbed her yanking her closer before he elbowed her into the stomach.

Seven groaned slightly and then she broke free by twisting his arm and punching him again, this time he blocked it, but it caused her to slip away from him and run to some room by the front door.

He followed her into a small room with computers that were linked to cameras she had around the warehouse. He would have to erase it once he was done with her.

She launched herself at him before he had time to analyze the room more. He let her. She pushed him against the wall roughly before she pressed the knife to his neck. It was sharp, and she found the artery quickly. Not that he would expect anything less from her.

Five couldn't help but think she looked kind of _interesting_. She wasn't striking gorgeous or attractive the way some women were at first sight, but now looking at her, her hair a bit messy from her fall to the ground, her face a bit heated from the struggle, and her eyes so dilated he couldn't help, but find her _hot_.

He allowed himself to grab her by the waist pulling her closer to him and causing her chest, stomach and lower body to hit his.

He smirked at her again, 'You're enjoying this.'

She blinked surprise clear in her eyes. He wondered if she would look this surprise her eyes wide open like a deer caught in car lights and opened mouth in a round-shaped _o_ if he would go down on her right now.

_**Now that's an interesting thought**_**.**

'What?' she asked her voice barely louder than a breath.

'You like this. You missed this. The rush of a fight for survival,' he said his hands moving from her waists to her back and lower until he had them over her ass. Now she was the one who let him.

She was breathing harder, her expression was no longer masked. She was looking all over his face. She couldn't hide it from him. She enjoyed their little struggle before. It was fun for her as well.

'The rush of the kill,' he whispered breathing on her face as he squeezed her ass.

She pressed the knife deeper against his skin, _'Put your hands off me.'_

He leaned closer to her, 'Admit it.'

'Let me go!' she snapped at him finally her voice louder. He liked it more like this. When she was loud, and violent and wild. He was fascinated by it. She was already alluring to him as Seven, but now it was almost unbearable how much it drove him closer to her.

'You're the one holding the knife to my throat, Seven,' he told her casually enjoying every moment of it.

'You don't know me. I'm not like you,' she said keeping her voice in check even if her eyes were a completely different story revealing the storm inside her.

He leaned his face closer to hers the knife cutting deeper into his flesh, but not deep enough to hurt him. Their breathing mixed. She was so short it was almost ridiculous to be threatened by such a little thing.

'I think you're _exactly_ like me, Seven, and you like it,' he said and by some unstoppable force inside him, he leaned down and try to press his lips against her own. He wanted to taste her right then and there.

She turned her head away to avoid the kiss gasping a bit startled, so he pressed his lips against her heated cheek. He lingered against her soft skin there far longer than a kiss to the cheek should be before he pressed his forehead against the side of her face. She was so warm and delicate.

He let one of his hands move over her ass to between her legs from behind wishing she wore a skirt, 'Are you wet already?'

She kneed him right after that.

_**Well, he wanted a challenge.**_

When he groaned from the pain which shot through him, he looked away but caught the softest sound of her giggle before she pushed herself away from him and his hands. He let her trying to catch a breath.

He pressed his hand against the wall looking at her, 'See? You _like_ it.'

'Shut up.'

He straightened himself and took a step closer to her, 'You can't deny it. Your heart is beating fast, your pupils are dilated. You're an addict, just like the rest of us.'

'And whose fault is that?' she asked, 'The Academy, the Commission. They made us monsters,' she said before she looked away trying to compose herself. The mask slipping away once again.

He took another step, 'They only showed us how to use what we got.'

It was true all the 43 kids were taught and trained to use their intellect and skills to survive even if that something was killing them.

'You're delusional,' she chuckled hysterically shaking her head. She had her guard a bit down now. He could tell it from the way she held her shoulders and looked away from him.

He grabbed her by the wrist twisting it behind her back causing her to let out a small yelp before she was forced to let go of the knife, her last shred of illusion that she had the upper hand. She tried to kick him again, but he blocked her leg between his own pulling her closer her side and back against his chest their hands behind his head as he held her in a lock.

He pressed his lips against her ear, 'Maybe, but you're the one in denial if you can't admit this is doing something for you.'

She jerked trying to break free, but he held her tight, 'You got sloppy.'

'Yeah, well, not all of us kill daily for the Commission,' she said breathing hard.

'_Admit it_.'

'Shut up!'

He looked to the front of him catching their reflection in the mirror by the door.

'You're honestly going to tell me this doesn't turn you on when your eyes are closed all blissful like that,' he said taking great pleasure in the fact that her eyes shot open in an instant and with all her strength smashed her body against his to break free.

She turned around and went to punch him, but he caught her hand in his looking at her. She looked stunning. She looked wild and dangerous and like she wanted to bite his head off, and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

_**Shit, he wanted her.**_

He tried to pull her toward him, but also met her halfway. Their eyes were locked, and Five never felt more aroused than looking into her brown eyes with her hand still in his.

'You want it,' he whispered an inch away from her lips.

'Fuck you,' she whispered back, and he couldn't help but grin, 'Are you offering?'

She shoved him angrily before she tried to punch him again. He blocked her with ease, hitting her stomach which caused her to stumble into the table with the computer.

He licked his lips still looking at her, 'You like it.'

She watched him practically panting. She even looked the part of their little fight. Her soft brown hair a mess, her clothes a bit untucked.

He kept looking at her, and he couldn't decide whether to fight her some more or fuck her. Maybe both. Definitely both.

Five rushed toward her and grabbed her by the shoulders trying to kiss her again only for her to break free from his hold and punch him and tried to kick him into the stomach but he dodged the later one.

'See, you're enjoying it,' he said.

'Stop saying that!' she snapped at him all emotional and upset. She made a rash decision to try and flip him over her shoulder to the ground, but he was taller and stronger than her so he elbowed her side and hit her hard against the table again this time stepping right behind her pushing her against it.

She was panting so beautifully as he pressed his front against her back. His dick hard against her ass while his hand went between her legs from the front. She was wearing jeans, but he had a feeling she was wet. She was just like him. He could sense it in his bones. Just like him. She was only a little monster who didn't kill as often as him, but still a monster. He could tell. Every day of her life, every minute she was analyzing the situation, counting, checking planning her next kill. Even if she didn't do it, she wanted to. She had an inch like just like him. How many times did she give in? Did she only kill the old man from the Academy or the others as well? Were there more? So many questions.

He pressed his lips against her ear before his teeth sunk in.

She moaned just as his fingers ran through her covered center.

He smirked. He knew she wanted it just as much as him.

He licked the shell of her ear as his hand started to move against her pants gripping them a bit every now and then his hips rolling against her. His stacks were becoming painfully tight as Seven kept on making those little noises before he felt her move a bit against him enjoying the feeling of his hand. She wanted him to do this. He continued closing his eyes and enjoying the moment. The two of them lost in the haze of their desire not caring about any consequences or anything at all really just their bodies moving against one another taking as much pleasure as their clothes allowed them. It was still enough though and when Five speeded up his movements and palm she followed his lead clearly coming to her end as well even if it wouldn't be all fireworks the way he knew them being naked and on the ground would be.

He kissed the spot behind her ear feeling her breath shudder and her body jerking against his cock just right for him to come in his pants. Both of them panting hard trying to gain some sense. It was so long since he came dressed like this. Very long.

She mumbled something, but with her voice so small and breathless he couldn't make it out.

He kissed the spot again feeling her shudder, 'What?'

She pushed against him, but this time movement was not meant to for pleasure, 'Get off me!'

'Admit it, Seven.'

'Stop calling me that!' she said before she elbowed him into the face breaking free from him again.

He brushed his face and then licked the blood from his nose, 'How did it feel to kill the old man _well_? Like ecstasy? Or an orgasm?' he teased referring to what they just did.

'Shut up!' she went to punch him again but he flipped her on the ground causing her to let out a startled and pained sound. Maybe that was a bit too much.

Before he knew it however she kicked him and got up this time charging herself at him and trying to punch him, but he blocked her.

She tried again, but he grabbed her hands and spun them around. She tried to break free but he caged her well using her hands against her as he crushed her underneath him, 'This is fun.'

She was panting and shaking her head, 'You're insane. They made you _insane_. Don't you see? How can you work for them? They're the bad guys.'

He watched her for a moment noting the sweat running down her forehead he wanted to lick it before he said, 'And do you think there are good guys out there? You killed a man with a knife in cold blood. Are you a good guy?'

She watched him for a moment. He must have struck a nerve.

'What about the kids?'

He blinked.

'Those who died. Those who died first who didn't have a chance to fight and just died...were they the bad guys? Did they deserve it?' she asked and Five didn't say anything for a while before he did, 'You think if they lived you would have been this good? You had to be trained to be this good, and they had to die for you to be this good.'

She watched him for a moment her gaze changing from angry and heated to unfazed again before she looked away from him, 'You're nothing like me.'

He frowned at that, 'And you're everything like me.'

She shook her head, 'No, I'm not. So kill me or get off me. I have work to do.'

He watched her in silence for a moment. Unsure why he felt so upset that she was this distant now before he got upbringing her up with him. She got out of his hold and walked away to the research room fully ignoring him.

He walked out as well, 'You're lying to yourself if you can't admit you like it.'

She had her gaze fixed on the wall in front of her with photos and red ties instead at him.

He wished to force her to communicate with him again, but she stayed stubbornly quiet for a moment before finally, she said, 'At least I'm doing something good with it, and not working for _them_.'

It was supposed to hurt him, but it was a very long time ago since Five felt anything hurt him, emotionally at least.

He turned around and walked away. He wondered if she would throw away the tracker to leave her place and find a new one thinking he would tell about her to the Commission. Wasn't that what he was supposed to do?

Somehow he wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

'I don't like being followed,' she said as he walked after her while she followed another one from the Academy program. Their previous trainer.

'She says as she follows her next victim,' he told and the two of them stopped at the street, 'However, you think this will end it won't, Seven.'

'Don't call me that!' she snapped her teeth at him like an animal would.

He smirked, 'Oh, well how would you have me call you?'

'Vanya,' she sounded loud and proud the name she must have chosen for herself.

He shook his head at her naivety before he spotted a fellow agent. All of the old-timers were nervous after one of them died, and asked for extra security.

He snatched Seven's elbow and led her out of sight pressing her against her wall of the nearby theatre before he kissed her earning himself a bite into the lip.

'You seem to like making me bleed,' he said licking his lips and the blood from her bite before he attacked her neck pausing only from time to time to see the man and note the breathless moan she let out when he found her weak spot.

'Good to know,' he said and kissed it sweetly one more time before he leaned away. The other agent was gone now.

She swallowed a bit trying to compose herself. She was adorable.

'What? The Commission didn't already put a target on my head?' she asked trying to regain her previous seriousness. It was a very special spot indeed if it got her so wrecked.

'If they did you would have been dead,' he said knowing he confessed to not tell him about her.

She seemed surprised before she looked away, 'You didn't take your file when you came. Why?'

'There is nothing of interest to me,' he replied simply knowing it wasn't what she wanted to hear. She wanted him to say admit he thought about it, and his past, and all she was apparently believing and fighting for. He did think about it but only to relation to her. He long lost any interested in his past, if he had any, to begin with.

Seven watched him for a moment, and for some reason, he had to look away the same way he needed to leave the other day. Something in her gaze bothered him more than if she punched him.

'Don't be sloppy. They're onto you,' it wasn't like Five just betrayed the Commission. He didn't tell her anything she didn't already know, and yet how else would he call this behavior of his letting her escape and continue what she was doing? He didn't know, but he didn't dwell on it. He didn't feel loyalty to the Commission the rest of his colleagues did. It was a job which let him put his talents to good use, a job which got helped with his boredom. Seven helped with that too so honestly, why should he give her up?

* * *

Honestly, Five thought he had their relationship or whatever the hell they were doing under control. He really did for a while now, until he didn't.

And it all happened because of the kid.

Seven managed to kill the agent who was in charge of keeping the other man safe and then the guy. By the time Five got there, she was working on unlocking some secret door behind the library.

'What are you doing?' he asked annoyed, 'The neighbor called the police. They will call the Commission. You have like 7 minutes before they come. Get out of here.'

She shook her head, 'I heard someone scream.'

He grabbed her shoulder to pull her away just as the lock finally gave up and the door opened revealing a small prison cell with a little girl only in her panties inside.

Both of them fall silent for maybe a minute before Five pulled out his gun.

Seven's eyes widened and she stepped in front of the child, 'What are you doing?'

'She saw our faces,' he said unimpressed noting that they were losing time now.

'You can't be serious,' said Seven her eyes wide and the shock was clear from her face, 'You can't just-'

'Don't you want your little crusade to continue?'

'Not like this,' she snapped at him her shock melting into anger by what he wanted to do.

Five frowned as well, 'What do you want us to do?'

'Take her and…,' she hesitated, 'Take her to the place I grew up. They can hide her and take care of her. Please, Five.'

He wondered if his face betrayed him the same way his chest did. He didn't know what it was but he felt a sort of weakness inside as he watched the desperate look on Seven's face. She wanted to save the child even if it meant getting caught, even if it meant she wouldn't be able to avenge the death of the other 41 kids.

He forced his eyes away from her and looked at the child as she watched them with a passive look on her face. She might have even be drugged.

'Come here,' he said and waved at her. He didn't know what the man used her for but she stood up and followed the order while Five put down his jacket handing it to Seven.

He picked the little girl up and Seven put the suit jacket over her hiding her a bit.

They were losing time arguing anyway, Five told himself as they walked away into the night hoping no one saw them who would be able to give a description.

The orphanage where Seven took them was quiet in the night, but the sisters accept the girl and spoke a bit with Seven while Five stood by. He would have been interested in what they knew about her, and if this was where she was put after she escaped, but he was too busy with his own thoughts.

He would have killed the girl. It was his first instinct. They needed to get out and leave no trail or witness. Seven stopped him. It was the first time he didn't kill someone and saved them instead. He didn't count Seven because technically he never got an order to kill her or found it necessary to do so. He still could if it would change. He still could…

When she walked him outside, she paused for a moment as if unsure what to say, but he could tell she was just as shaken about it as he was. He didn't kill the child.

He should leave. He should leave and let her deal with her vendetta. He will take another mission and she will get kill the next time she goes after someone and all of this madness will be over.

He should leave now.

But then Seven took his hand in hers, 'Thank you for helping me.'

He was never thanked for not killing someone.

She stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his. He found that it was more interested if she kissed him on her own. He put his hand on her shoulder to support her as she was still on her toes, their mouths moving against one another. It was very slow and delicate nothing like any other time they had been involved before.

The kiss was a reward.

He was never rewarded for not killing someone.

In the Academy, they were given food, blankets or allowed to sleep in a locked room so they knew they wouldn't be killed in their sleep even if sometimes they still killed them to show they could never truly feel safe or lose their focus. They were rewarded for snapping necks and finding new creative ways to end each other. Every act was rewarded or punished. The Commission was the same. He was allowed a new gun, more money, a better apartment, clothing even a prostitute or to be able to walk around on his own if he killed someone and finished the mission to their liking. Because he let Seven kill the man he was babysitting his salary got cut down. Reward and punishment.

Five realized Seven knew this and was showing him that by her rules he was rewarded for not killing someone.

When she pulled away and returned to her feet she licked her lips a bit. It made him want to kiss her again only this time with a bit more feeling.

He walked her home as her hand remained holding onto his. He wondered if she would ask him to help her, she didn't, but Five could tell she wanted to. She was waiting for the right moment. Baby steps. Seven's kisses were sweeter than a new view in a new place, but Five had no illusion that just like the Academy and Commission she just wanted to manipulate him or bent him to his will.

He was the one this time who didn't let her kiss him again and just walked away.

* * *

A couple of weeks went by and everything was quiet. The killing of the trainer caused others to be on high alert, but Seven must have decided to wait it out for a while. Smart.

Five hadn't seen her since the night they saved the girl, but he thought about her a lot digging quietly into her past without raising suspicious while masturbating to the feeling of her skin and lips.

He had been on two new missions since then. Both a success. The Commission didn't bother to task him with finding who was behind the killings of the people connected to the Academy. For them he was the best killer so why bother him with investigations?

Five assumed with how upset their Handler looked all the time that they had nothing until he spotted Seven's pictures on one of the agent's desk. Not the current picture but the one of her as a child. He was shocked to realize that even when he saw her right here in front of him, he didn't recall the girl at all.

'Who's that?' he asked and the man, code name Hazel, looked up, 'They want me to look into the Academy. I am checking all the kids and their backgrounds to see if some relative would be interested in offing the people who ran it then,' replied the man and returned to his notes.

The photo of Seven was purely coincidental, but it didn't stop Five to feel a sudden rush of..._panic_ or _angst?_

'Hey, you were in the program too,' said Hazel suddenly as Five turned to leave before he would do something stupid-well stupider than he already did.

'Any ideas?'

'I doubt anyone cared enough for those kids to do this,' he shrugged his shoulders and hurried away.

_Someone did. Seven did._

Five came to Seven's warehouse that night and found her deep in work. When he spotted the face of the man, who was presumably her next target he felt the same weakness in his chest as he did before, 'No.'

Seven looked up from her spot by her desk for a moment smiling, 'Hi.'

'Not him,' said Five ignoring her good mood or pleasant smile, 'You can't go after him.'

The smile fell, and the woman frowned. Five could tell she didn't like to be told what to do.

'That's not your decision to make-'

'The others were easy. Almost no security. Almost welcoming houses,' he pointed at photo of Reginald Hargreeves, 'He's not like that. He has bodyguards all over his mansion. He kills people on spot.'

She sighed, 'I know I have been trying to figure out how to get in-'

'NOT HIM!' he snapped at her now. She really didn't get it. He wouldn't go after Hargreeves and he was far better trained than her. It was a suicide mission for her.

She stood up, 'He's the one who was in charge of Academy.'

'So what?'

He never saw her more furious than in that moment. She went around the table and shoved him, 'How can you say that? Everyone who died-'

'Is dead. You think you getting yourself killed will help them? Or killing them?' he nodded at her wall full of potential targets.

'It won't bring anyone back,' he told her and took a step closer, 'And what about when you will be done? Will you kill me too?'

Her anger melted away all of a sudden.

'Oh, come on, you had to think about it. Those people didn't pull the trigger, they didn't strangle those kids, or beat them up until their brains blasted on the floor. I did that. I was the winner, remember? I killed most of them, will you kill me after you're done with those old fucks too?' he smirked at her knowing he was using her a bit too now.

She was quiet for a moment before she said, 'You didn't have a choice. They did.'

'What about now? I killed a lot of people now and I have plenty of choices-'

'No you don't!'

She swallowed a bit after her outburst probably to calm herself down, 'You did what you had to. What they told you,' she put her hand on his arm stepping closer to him.

'But that doesn't have to be you,' her voice was soft and sweet almost like a voice of a siren luring him to his damnation, 'Your mother's name was Kate and your father-'

He shut her put by grabbing her by the neck, 'What the fuck do you think you're doing?'

He licked his lips, 'Do you think I will magically catch feelings for people who sold me?'

She blinked her determination flowing away, 'So you know?'

Five let her go and rolled his eyes, 'Of course, I knew. We all knew. I remembered how Hargreeves came and offered the money and she couldn't wait to get her hands on them just like the rest of those greedy bitches.'

'She was sixteen. She was a child too-'

Five shook his head, 'Child or not she had to know something _bad_ would happen to a child she _sells_ and she did it anyway. She could have given me up for adoption or anything, but she chose the money. They all chose the money or did yours fight for you?'

Seven was quiet for a moment before she shook her head.

'There you have it,' he barked at her before he looked away again. It was a mistake not to kill her. It was a mistake not to tell the commission about her. It was a mistake to come back to her again and again. He should break her legs or cripple her and leave her for good so she wouldn't try this again.

It was only later that he realized he didn't even think about killing her anymore.

He almost ran away but he felt her arms around his torso from behind. He would think she wanted to fight, but the whole act was too gentle to be considered dangerous. But it was dangerous, and the familiar weakness inside his chest even more.

'You're playing me,' he said and broke free from her hold even if he wanted to stay.

He turned around smirking even though he didn't feel like it, 'You think I don't see your little tricks? What you will let me fuck you if I help you? If I kill him for you?'

She made an upset noise and looked away her facial expression made it clear he offended her.

'Don't say that!'

'Why because it's true, Seven?'

'That's not my name!' she shot him another venomous look before she shook her head, 'You don't even like working for them. You just enjoy the thrill. The kill, the missions.'

He stepped closer, 'Everyone needs a hobby.'

'Then why not help me kill _them_ instead of for them?' she asked and he smirked nastily at her, 'For you?'

She didn't answer just kept on looking at him like he hurt her more than when he kicked her into the stomach.

He looked at her files and then back at her, 'You're gonna get yourself killed, and you know it.'

'Why do you care?' she asked and honestly, that was the last straw because Five would rather shot himself into the foot than to tell her.

He walked passed her without a single word. He was never tempted more in his life than in that moment to turn around and walk back to her. He didn't.

* * *

The memories of her came to him when he was strangling his newest target in his home making it look like a suicide. He was nine just like her and they were eating together on the ground. He ate close to her a lot. They had an unspoken rule that neither of them would try to off the other one and both watched each others' backs this way.

Sometimes there were moments when they didn't have to kill anyone and could just remain eating. Their trainers liked them to think about how to kill before they would do it.

Number Five wondered if she thought about killing him from the back as much as he did. She probably did.

He met with Number Seven quite a lot, but he couldn't remember anything they talked about or if they talked about at all.

He also remembered the moment she escaped. He didn't recall what happened before or after, but he remembered opening the door on her opening a window in some broom closet and climbing up.

'Come on, Five, come on,' she said but her voice sounded more like her adult one. He couldn't recall her kid one.

He looked behind him spotting a kid, Number Twenty-six, he saw them. The door was opened, and he saw them.

'You go, I'll come later,' he said and ran after the kid probably to kill him before he would run away.

He couldn't remember why he didn't run after. Maybe he couldn't get back to the room or maybe he forgot altogether. He did get hit into the head one time pretty badly by Number One once.

Still, as Five recalled all this he got dressed and left.

He got into the room first. He managed to sneak into the house easily, but getting out now with all the alarms would be a problem.

He found Seven and the Hargreeves in his bedroom. She beat him up pretty bad. He was sobbing on the ground in that way which made people uncomfortable to watch. Not Five thought. He was bloody and the alarm was on.

'Others will come soon,' he told her as he grabbed her by her elbow pulling her off the ground, 'Go through the kitchen and backdoor. I left it unlocked for you,' he told her urging her out of the bedroom.

'What no! I'm not-I'm not leaving you behind,' she said her eyes panicked.

'Yes, you are you need to leave. If they catch you they will kill you on spot.'

She pushed him off her but took his wrist, 'What do you think they will do to you?'

'Maybe they will take me to interrogation,' he said and Seven shook her head, 'You know they won't.'

He smirked.

_She was too smart sometimes. _

He heard the security and bodyguards rushing to their floor.

_But not always smart._

'Go,' he nodded, 'You got out before. You're a survivor. Be a survivor.'

She shook her head and gripped his hand tighter while shaking her head, 'No. I ran once before and left everyone to die. I'm not doing that again. I can't.'

He grabbed her wrist and yanked her away from him, 'I'm not kidding. Get out, Seven.'

'No! I'm not leaving without you!'

'Damn it, go!'

'NO!'

'Vanya!' he snapped at her his voice sharper than a knife, and he hoped it would be enough to scare her and make her leave this house, this place, this life. He knew it was the first time he ever said her name-well the name she chose and went by. _Her name_, not the number she got by the Academy, by their owners, but the one she chose herself.

'Go home.'

He didn't look at her. He couldn't look at her. Five wasn't sure what he would do if he looked at her. Instead, he kept looking at the bloodied man who was shaking his head trying to talk, but with the way, Seven broke his jaw it seemed impossible for him. Five had no doubt he wanted to beg. They always beg, but it would be pointless. This was the guy who _ran_ the academy. This was the man who allowed them to become monsters and kill before they hit puberty.

So he waited until he finally heard her footsteps. She was leaving.

_**Good.**_

She still had a chance. She still had a life. She could still save her soul.

Five would let her go. He was done. He would let her leave and have a life. He wouldn't track her down. He wouldn't look for her. If by some miracle he ever ran into her again, he would fucking _run_ the other way. He would keep her out of this because she was right. She wasn't like him. She wasn't a monster. Not like him. Not like him. Not like-

He heard the door open and took a step closer to the man knowing in a second Vanya would be gone.

The door closed. She was gone.

The man let out another pained sound as Five took a step closer when suddenly he heard the lock on the door being turned and then footsteps of Seven returning back to the room.

He turned around ready to tell her to leave again but the determinate look in her face shut him up, 'No.'

He opened his mouth again, but once again she spoke first, 'I'm not leaving, Five. Not this time. I'm not leaving _you_.'

There was something in her eyes which wasn't there before. Maybe it was that something which made them different at the beginning even if he thought they weren't. Whatever it was now it was gone and as Seven walked toward him and stopped next to him, he realized maybe it was never really there, maybe she just faked it well enough.

All in all, Seven took the knife from his hand. Her brown eyes were dark and haunting and if Five wanted to fuck her against a wall before now he wanted her to fuck him against whatever the hell she wanted to.

'We'll do it together. For all those kids which didn't make it out,' she said her voice commanding and sure in its own right.

And so Five did as he was told.

* * *

They staged it as a heart-attack during cooking which caused a gas leak and fire killing everyone inside. He would have to run down to the morgue to check if the MD didn't find something they missed. But it would only be a precaution. Both of them thought of everything which could look suspicious or indicate it wasn't for what they staged it to be, an accident.

He took her back to his place for the first time ever. His apartment was classic and in a good neighborhood with zero personal items or anything which would give away who he was and for who he worked for.

It was strange. At times he felt like he was high and kept on looking back at her to make sure she was really there, that she followed, that she really decided to help him with Hargreeves, that she really was like him as well. The knowledge filled him up with something he couldn't quite voice so he didn't, but as he found out later he didn't have to. Seven already knew and felt the same.

He locked the door after they got inside and looked at her. She was a bit bloody and bruised just like him, but even if they spent the better time of night killing people and covering it up, in the sunrise of the new day which was coming through his bedroom window, she looked more awake than ever.

'Let's take a shower,' he found himself saying already pushing off his tie. It was probably ruined for good. No amount of washing would make it clean again.

Seven blinked her brown eyes at him before she took down her jacket and continued with her sweater exposing her bra to him. Pink. Who would have thought?

They undressed standing six steps away from each other before he led her to his bathroom and shower.

Neither of them said anything they just stepped naked into it both momentarily jerking as the cold water hit their bodies. It was too early so the water took longer to warm up at this hour.

They were still a bit tense, he supposed.

It was surreal for a couple of moments as they stood there in his small shower close enough to touch, but only watching one another as the water was either getting warmer or their bodies were adjusting to it more.

Five wasn't sure how long they were there when Seven reached her index finger and stroke his lips over the cut he got earlier that night. It hurt a bit when she touched it, but it was nothing. He had so much worst injuries this couldn't even be called one. She was still careful about it like it was.

He let her for another moment before he bit her finger. Not hard enough for it to hurt her, but it got into his mouth where he sucked at it. His eyes never left hers.

They moved in an instant their hands feverishly running through one another trying to touch as much as was possible, getting familiar with one another's body just as their tongues intended with each other's mouths.

It was just as raw as the first time. Something wild, and primal almost animal-like when the two of them kissed, their mouths competing who would devour each other first. Five never kissed anyone and felt this way. Seven was...she was like a forest fire strong, spreading and almost unstoppable destroying everything in her way, and Five was willing to burn as long as he could suck her lower lip and get that wonderful moan out of her.

In Five's clouded by _lust_ mind, Seven's body was perfect. She was short and might look petite, but she was also very firm. He could feel the muscles in her body as he mapped it with his fingers determinate to know every single edge and corner. He would have taken his time. He wanted her _bad_, but he was too _fond_ of her now. He would have taken his time and make her feel good first and be gentle with her even if only from the beginning. He would give her some nice foreplay first and then try to be more direct with her.

All of that when out the window when he felt her firm grip on his already erected length. He groaned loudly into her mouth breaking another kiss. His surprise was short-lived as Five immediately sucked onto her neck nibbling and teasing looking for the spot he found when he kissed her in the alley. They might as well be playing _Marco Polo _with him sucking onto new inches of her skin and her moaning when he found just the right one.

'_Five!_' she let out breathlessly while her whole body jerked.

It looked like he found it when he sucked her neck the same as his thumb and index finger pulled at her nipple. She got him back rather quickly as she started to move her clever hand and fingers around his member.

Even as his eyes shut close from the feeling, he knew she was probably smirking enjoying the fact that she caught him like this. But she did, didn't she? He might have been the one to find and recognize her, but _she_ caught him. So why not just go with it?

He pulled at her nipple again while folding her breast his other hand running down until he got to her pelvis and then lower causing her to shake.

He grinned.

_Yes, why not just go for it?_

Five felt the whole shower got twice hotter after that, and he enjoyed every moment of it. It was bizarre. There was blood and dirt coming out of their bodies between their kisses as the hot water from the shower ran down on them. And yet they were both moaning and groaning pushing each other closer and tasting each others' mouth, skin, and blood while giving each other pleasure. Even without Seven's hand on his length working him up like a professional as if she knew where and how much pressure she needed to apply, Five would have been pretty far gone with the way her walls were clenching around his fingers inside her. She was so _warm_ and soft and welcoming, he couldn't wait to bury himself inside her already getting closer to his orgasm just thinking about it.

They moved in an odd rhythm that only they could create and follow through. Her jerking him off and him fingering her as if they were the same person, not just the same type of a monster. Their rhythm was perfect. He couldn't think straight about anything when she purposely pressed against his tip and he came without a warning into her palm all of his load running down her hand and his legs to the shower and then being washed away with the rest of the blood and dirt. It was divine and for a couple of moments, he lost himself in the high. He never came this hard from a handjob before, but that was the thing about feelings, wasn't it? Everything was more profound with them.

He kissed her almost filthily trying to make her stop grinning at him so smug before he pushed another finger into her and pressed his thumb against her clit loving how her body shuddered when she came probably only barely holding like he did before. She managed to raise her leg a bit to his side and he caught it with his free hand the angle spreading her up for him even more so she came quicker now.

Seven fell into his arms and he caught her easily not even bothering to look cocky that he did this to her. He just wanted to hold her as she came down from her orgasm feeling oddly satisfied and content more than he ever did.

_It's different when you care about someone_.

It really was.

When she pushed away she stayed close and didn't look like she regretted anything. She just took a bottle of shower gel and started to put some on his chest and stomach and everywhere she could. He took some of it as well and started to do the same for her. They proceeded to the shampoo next and then washed it off each other's body occasionally one of them kissing the other someplace like the neck or back. Not as feverishly or intensely as before. No, these kisses were quick and almost _cute _compared to the others. _It_ felt almost loving or domestic in a way. Five thought with her he could get used to such things.

They got out of the shower drying themselves in Five's towels, but not bothered by their nudities. Five liked Seven naked. She had a nice body. Her skin was fair and even if she was petite she was very strong.

He wanted her again. This time, he wanted to be inside her.

She didn't seem too surprised when he kissed her again. She just threw the towel off her shoulders to the ground and reached for his semi-hard cock immediately squeezing it a bit and making it fully hard again.

'Clever fingers,' he whispered against her lips before he pushed her on the bed towering over her.

'So are yours,' she said as they broke another kiss and Five started to play with her breast against liking how worked up it got her. He enjoyed her sounds and raspy breaths.

He took one into his mouth now having a better chance when they were on the bed and Seven hugged his body with her legs throwing her head back making them both shudder again. He was going to lose it because of her.

She was getting wet again which was good because they just showered, and he realized he didn't even get to taste her yet properly.

He started a trail of open-mouthed kisses from her breast to her pelvis while unhooking her legs and putting them over his shoulder. She was just as nice, welcoming, and pink as he imagined her to be before he leaned forward and did a very thorough lick through her entire opening to her clit noting just how sensitive she still was from her orgasm as she flinched a bit away from him.

'No,' she said breathlessly her voice filled with desire as her hands reached for his head and pushed him away so he would see her face, 'Later...please now I just want you inside me..._that_ later.'

She looked desperate and who was he to deny her when he was already hard as a rock again just from her taste and how sweet her voice was?

She was right. He could eat her out _later_ right now he wanted to feel her properly.

He put her legs around his waists again, and she immediately crossed them like an acrobat pulling herself almost off the bed just to be closer to him.

He grinned at her eagerness before he pushed himself without any warning inside her immediately regretting it a bit because the moment his cock got surrounded by her warmness, smoothness, and stickiness, he almost came like he was a fourteen-year-old body again.

It took him a moment and few sharp intakes to find some control, because she felt _that good_ around him. When he did open his eyes he saw how hard she was keeping her own eyes close, her forehead wrinkled and her hand gripping the sheets on the edge of the bed so hard it made her knuckles white.

'Seven?' he asked gaining some sense as he saw her like this. 'Are you hurt?' he asked surprised himself how gentle it sounded. What did she do to him?

She shook her head and opened her eyes to reveal just how clouded they were with lust, 'Not in the least.'

He grinned and went down to kiss her again because he wanted to kiss her at that moment more than he ever did feeling more than he ever did before. Almost like he felt something really for the first time.

When he pulled out of her the wet sound along with Seven's pouty whine was enough to make him rush back in both of them groaning from the sensation. He could already tell this would be over quick.

He finally moved, and Seven quickly started as well matching his rhythm making it hard to think about anything then the hot and heavy feeling of his dick moving inside her like it was made specifically to fit into her. Maybe it was. Maybe that was why she survived and maybe that was why he found her. At this point, he wouldn't put anything pass it, and he didn't care, he just enjoyed it, felt it.

Seven wasn't a passive lover as he quickly found out. She wanted to be involved and not just lay down and let him do all the work or have all the fun.

She shifted and threw her head back or moaned whenever he hit just the right stop, but she also rolled her hips against his with stamina and speed making sure he knew they were together in this like in everything else tonight.

He leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth again sucking at it a bit causing her whole body to tremble before he pushed his hands under her back and as he pulled himself out of her again he gathered her in his hands and put unto his lap marking her throat again.

She quickly positioned herself in his lap and he pushed into her again both moaning from the new angle for a moment getting lost in the glimpse of what the sensation which awaited for them would be like before they started to move.

He kept his hands on her waists occasionally palming her breast, but he let her move as much as she wanted to support them both. He wanted to see her and let her do whatever she wanted, and Seven wanted to do a lot. She bounced herself on top of him throwing her head back giving them both what they needed her wet hair jumping with every one of her movements. He enjoyed the image of her when she leaned away to arch her back her breast and stomach all shiny from the shower and sweat on display. His eyes took pleasure as they followed a drop of sweat down to where they were connected before it disappeared between them. He loved how his cock looked inside her. But he also liked it when she came back to him and buried her tongue into his mouth gripping his hair hard and almost causing him to lose his balance and for them to end on up back on the bed. No, Seven was definitely not a passive lover. She knew what she wanted and she took and gave it all.

Five left one hand behind him to support them and put the other against the side of her neck and jaw before he pushed his thumb into her mouth causing her to moan before she started to suck on it. She was a force of nature, and he wanted her to destroy him completely.

With her brutal pace and movements hotter than anything he ever experienced, it was impossible for him to stay like this too long, so the generous part of him which only came to life with her started to push as hard into her as possible to get her to the edge quickly. She moaned and cried out his name like a prayer and curse everything indicating she was close and wanted to fell over that edge too.

He pushed against her bringing her out of his lap onto her back without breaking the new intense rhythm and pace. Five grabbed her wrists locking them with his hand above her head before he hooked her leg higher on his back slamming into her some more and causing her to curse and jerk so violently she almost broke free out of his hold, 'FUCK FIVE THERE!'

'You like that?' he asked knowing he was being a bastard, but apparently, Seven was too gone, to notice.

'YES!'

'How much?'

'PLEASE, FIVE!' she demanded urging him with her moves making it hard to stay cocky. He knew he never had the upper hand with her.

He slammed into her harder than before feeling her jerk again and then again and again until he didn't saw her brown eyes shot open and mouth shape wide in an _o_ her face revealing all the pleasure which must have ran through her body as she arched her back completely against the mattress. She might have been looking at him, but she didn't see him. He could tell from her eyes. She was gone. The high, the feeling, the orgasm took her.

As her walls clenched around him squeezing him even more into her as if they wanted him to become a part of her, he finally allowed himself to lose it completely as well and let the wave of his own release take him. Five shut his eyes, but even if he didn't he didn't think he would see anything as he shouted her name when everything he felt inside washed over him from his dick to his brain shutting it down completely like never before leaving him with nothing just absolute bliss for a couple of moments.

Once he finally started to come down from his high, the first thing his brain registered was the feeling of his naked and sticky from sweat and cum body against Seven's. The second was the fact that he was lying on her chest their bodies tangled with another which meant he had to fall down on top of her at one point. Then things like they had sex and what happened and what was his name started to get back to him, but he was still in the aftermath of their earth-shattering orgasm to actually fully process them or care.

He kissed between her breasts before he rolled a bit away, but just enough so he wouldn't crush her with his weight.

Seven didn't mind as she rolled as well to look at him her hand reach out and started to gently stroke his hair.

'So much for the shower,' muttered the woman, and he grinned at her, both of them in a good mood.

'We can take one later again,' he replied, and she hummed sounding pleased that _they_ would take one again.

A couple of moments went by and Seven closed her eyes her breathing going steady. She fell asleep.

It would have been unacceptable for Five to fall asleep next to someone. It was something he never did before.

Still, he found himself moving closer to her and pulling her knocked out body closer to his before he let his eyes rest and brain get some rest. He didn't have to worry about that. Five would never hurt himself. Seven was like him. She was the same. That concluded that she would never hurt him either. With that conclusion, he fell asleep.

* * *

When he woke up there was a red glow in his bedroom, the sun was going down. They slept through the whole day. He felt surprisingly good about it still.

He looked down at Seven as she was drawing circles on his chest absently.

'How long have you been up?'

'Just a few moments, are you hungry?' she asked raising her head. Their faces inches apart, 'A little bit.'

She smiled at him before she leaned down and kissed him. It wasn't has heated as before, but the fire was still there. Just under the surface waiting if he wanted to go again.

They made the quickest breakfast they could while teasing each other with touches and kisses before they returned to the bed to eat.

'I want to find the others,' she confessed while chewing her toast.

He pushed her hair away from her mouth casually, 'From the Academy and Commission? Other people who got us in and kept us there.'

She nodded, 'Trainers, teachers, agents, heads of the divisions. Everyone who knew. I want to find all of them. I want to kill all of them for the others...for the other kids.'

Five watched her for a moment before he leaned toward her and took a bite of her toast even if he had his own, 'Then let's.'

Honestly, Five didn't care if he who he killed. Good guys or bad guys the bullet was the same for anyone. But Seven still had a soul and was willing to protect it. If she wanted to go after their makers, then they would go after their makers' makers it was all the same to him as long as she was with him.

The smile she gave him was his favorite one yet before she threw the toast away and pushed him onto his back kissing him senseless.

They were the same and yet they were different. She still had a soul, but he grew to like that about her. He would let her keep it. He would be her monster if she wanted to. He would never let her think she was one as well. Whatever she wanted he would give it to her.

That was the last logical thought which crossed his mind before Seven's broke the kiss and crawled down taking his member into his mouth. Apparently, she wanted to taste him as well.

* * *

**A.N: Thank you for reading. If you want leave some feedback. Happy Fiveya week**


End file.
